Bestest Friends (On Hold)
by Homer Loves Flanders
Summary: After an extreme fight, Darwin and Stewie realizes that they have much in common. Stewie, however, doesn't want his new friendship with Darwin go sour like his former friendships with Bart and Penelope. Rated T for blood, and extreme fighting. (Not Complete) (Stewie and Darwin friendship, but you can take it romantically if you wish)


The sunlight had flared into the sky. His smile didn't fade. Due to be known as easily angered and a" psychopath", you wouldn't expect him to be smiling at the sunrise in a very long time. Like... when he was eight years old, and probably at nine. He started this behavior at the age of ten, then the progress developed. Like his mother, Darwin I easily angered, tough, and athletic, but in the world of Elmore, "psychopath" was his name. (I know it's not as clever as Bart's nickname, reversing words to "Brat", cause he's bratty, but whatever. Calls him a psychopath cause Gumball called him a pysco in "The Sidekick") That's why he's not in Elmore.

He's in Quahog.

Sometimes, Darwin would sit at the peer of Quahog, looking down at the houses, the cars , the people. They don't know him, but he knows them. (From vision and sight, in personally)

Suddenly...

 **ZAP!**

This drained him from his thoughts.

"Hey buddy! Move!" a French voice yelled!

"Who's gonna make me?" Darwin asked roughly, remaining in his spot. He clenched his fists.

 **"SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!"** he yelled.

Darwin turned around and stood up and cracked his knuckles.

"Your the Coward. Your the one hiding in the darkness" Darwin said with arms crossed. The mysterious person clenched it's fists tighter, but unclenched them and sighed.

"Perhaps I haven't fully introduced myself..."

The mysterious guy held a ray gun in his hand, pulling the trigger so that the energy would blast Darwin. A guy with a ray gun should be no other than Stewart, "Stewie" Gilligan Griffin. The energy was heading towards Darwin.

Darwin retrieved his grabling hook which wrapped around a tree's tree branch, flying backwards until he reached his branch. Stewie just stood there.

The brunette then retrieved his favourite weapon: a gun, with a strictly tough metal arrow in it. The gun was designed future-liked and has features like a real life gun. It's handle was not short, but it wasn't long either. He aimed it at Stewie.

Stewie couldn't move. He stood in awe, his legs felt like metal, and his eyes felt like bricks. "Your not the only one with advanced weaponry" Darwin said in monotone, blasting the metal arrow at Stewie, which struck him in the chest. The toddler fell to his knees, holding his chest.

Darwin walked closer, placing the gun on Stewie's face, pressing a button on the back of the gun, which made another metal arrow, going through his cheak. Stewie screamed in pain, until he found his strength to headbutt the goldfish.

The ten year old fell backwards, seeing blood dripping from his face. Stewie charged his body towards Darwin who dodged.

He threw knives at Stewie, who did several backflips to dodge. They both ran to eachother, causing Stewie to slide on his back , grabbing Darwin's legs, causing the ten year old to kick the toddler in the face.

Stewie flew in the air backwards, but placed his body down to land on his feet. Stewie retrieved one of Darwin's knives and stabbed it in Darwin's right arm.

"AHHHHH! Oh your ganna pay for that you little brat!" Darwin yelled, rubbing his arm.

"When? What your done rubbing your arm?" Stewie asked mockingly.

Darwin's eyebrows arched as a tiny knife appeared on the outside of his shoe, jumping behind Stewie to cut him in the back of his head.

Stewie tried punching Darwin, but was either avoiding the attack, or cutting Stewie in return.

Stewie retrieved another weapon. He threw a car up in the sky, and blast it, making it gigantic.

The car crashed on the ten year old.

Stewie stood there for a moment,sighing in relief that Darwin was dead.

The car started bubbling until it burned into flames.

Darwin was seen with his grabling hook in his hand, wrapping Stewie by the leg. "Don't forget about me" Darwin said, as Stewie was pulled back towards Darwin, until Stewie grabbed a knife from his pocket to cut the was released, but he fell on his stomach. Stewie rolled over to lay on his back, but Darwin placed his foot on Stewie's chest. The ten year old grabbed an advanced black pocket knife from his shoe and placed it on Stewie's thing you call a neck. "Say hi to Darwin the First for me" Darwin said in monotone. Stewie waited for his fate. The ten year old's eyes widened. He wanted to die. Darwin had found his soft side and went to it.

He sighed as Stewie.

Darwin had released the knife from Stewie.

Stewie's eyes widened as well. Why didn't the ten year old kill him while he could? Stewie stared at Darwin in confusion. Darwin stared back.

"I can't kill you. You have a whole life ahead of you" Darwin said with a sigh. Stewie remained silent, confused.

I've waisted my life being a psychopath. I'm not going to let you loose yours" Darwin says.

No, kill me! What are your waiting for!? A year!? Do it! I deserve it!" Stewie yelled. Darwin placed his fin over Stewie's mouth. "No. You don't deserve to die" Darwin says. Stewie's eyes lit up.

"No one has ever said that to me. Well, except for my best friend Brian" Stewie said with a smile. Darwin smiled back.

"I'm Stewart Gilligan Griffin, but people call me Stewie" he introduced. "I'm Darwin Watterson", he introduced.

"Well Darwin, I'm impressed with your advanced weaponry. How did you get that one?" Stewie asked, pointing to the first weapon Darwin used on Stewie.

"Oh this? I made this myself" Darwin says, picking it up and rubbing it. Stewie's eyes lit up again. "It's beautiful..."

"Stewie it's my favorite weapon. If you have a duplicator, you can duplicate it so you can also have one" Darwin smiled.

Stewie had almost faint. He was about to throw up.

"R- really?" Stewie studdered with his blue eyes sparkling. Darwin chuckled slightly. "Of course"

Stewie almost had squeal like a little girl. Almost.

Stewie had retrieved a duplicator ray and blasted the weapon. Darwin gave Stewie the gun.

"Thank you Darwin" Stewie smiled. Darwin smiled back.

"Wait, are you... sure you wanna be friends with a kidnapper?" Stewie asked sadly. "Hey, I kidnapped someone's mom. One pysco to another" Darwin said, walking out of the distance. Stewie just stood there. Eyes glued on the distance where Darwin had left.


End file.
